Let Go For Tonight
Let Go For Tonight is the 2nd single from Foxes' upcoming album, Glorious. Demo Version & Release The demo version of Let Go For Tonight was originally on the Itunes version of Warrior EP, titled Let Go For Tonight (Demo). On 8 December 2013, Foxes unveiled that her next single would be a new, finished version of Let Go For Tonight, via a video on her Facebook page. It was made available to pre-order on Itunes the next day. At midnight on the 6th January 2014, she uploaded the official video, which gained positive comments, however some people commenting on the difference in sound between the demo and finished version. On January 17th, the Let Go For Tonight video passed 1 million views. The single will be released on 23rd February. Lyrics Fell from the sky We fell from the sky and started walking Leavin' our footprints on the ground It might be a prayer Or maybe a piece of conversation Wherever we go we make a sound So I call your name The only thing I know Is I need you here, will you be gone forever? All that I know, all that I know is we're here tonight Turn off the lights Let go for tonight baby Let love in your life and be shown (turn off the lights) Let go for tonight baby, who needs sleep tonight? I need to let go, let go Let go, let go, turn off the lights Let love in your life baby, who needs sleep tonight? I wanna drive I wanna drive into the open Lookin' for reasons I can't find So I call your name The only thing I know Is I need you here, will you be gone forever? All that I know, all that I know is we're here tonight Turn off the lights Let go for tonight baby Let love in your life and be shown (turn off the lights) Let go for tonight baby, who needs sleep tonight? I need to let go, let go Let go, let go, turn off the lights Let love in your life baby, who needs sleep tonight? I need to let go, let go Let go, let go I need to let go, let go Before we're gone, gone, gone So I call your name The only thing I know Is I need you here, will you be gone forever? All that I know, all that I know Is I need you here, will you be gone forever? Turn off the lights Let go for tonight baby Let love in your life and be shown (turn off the lights) Let go for tonight baby, who needs sleep tonight? I need to let go, let go Let go, let go, turn off the lights Let love in your life baby, who needs sleep tonight? I need to let go, let go Let go, let go I need to let go, let go Fell from the sky We fell from the sky and started walking Leavin' our footprints on the ground